Amaya
Amaya is a member of the Justice Society of America known as Vixen. After witnessing the death of Rex Tyler, she decided to align herself with the Legends to get their assistance in her mission to hunt down the mysterious time traveler who killed Rex. TGTTA 2 Amaya is one of the Legends with Rip Hunter who Bender and Slade meet upon escaping prison and participates with them in their defending of the wave Rider from Eobard Thawne and his Syndicate. As a result She and the others join the duo in fighting Thawne. Mick and Amaya are sent on Rip's Orders to help Bender and Skipper eventually the 4 win but before Bender and Skipper can get back to them. They have an encounter with Dennis, though Amaya gets back to them when Attuari, Star and Marco find Skipper and Bender. They all join forces and split up in two teams with Bender, Skipper, Star and Marco in one and Mick, Phineas, Amaya and Isabella in the other. Bender meets back up with Phineas and Isabella who did find Axel, who was frozen in Virtcuon's top floor who they freed with Mick burning it while Amaya found herself attacked by Guzma and Mark Mardon, with Attauri joining in as he prevents Guzma from stopping Mick from defrosting Axel.They manage to find it But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Tarus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences where she faces down Tarus and Darkwarrior with the other legends before heading back to Slade's old lair. Kyle, Grovyle, Nate, Amaya and Wally all wake up on an unknown island and observe their surroundings. The Island they are on is very bare and full of jungle. Wally believes that the best way to get in touch with anyone is to make a SOS and that they should go to the other side. The crew agree and head through the jungle with Amaya and Grovyle feeling very comfortable in the jungle what with Grovyle being a grass type and Amaya being very adaptable. In The Jungle, Kyle and Grovyle begin to talk about Equestria and their encounter with The Mysterious Teen and wonder what's her purpose here. Grovyle believes that She is here for the same reason he is, but Kyle thinks she is more suspicous and less well intentioned considered how calm and how she keeps to herself. They eventually agree to ask Unikitty, Lydia or Amanda since they also talk with her too. Nate, Amaya and Wally overhearing their talk decide to ask about her to Rip but also feel something of unusual presence in the jungle, Amaya in particular because of her connection to her totem. Wally, Nate and Amaya wake up and see Grovyle and Kyle and ask what happened, Kyle reveals that the legion ambushed them and stole their Gears from the two when they went looking for him. Amaya calls Kyle out for his inpatience when they could have went together and Kyle isn't able to defend this as Grovyle points out that the villains would they find them and he actually knows about the Gears. NOS 4A2 deals with Kyle and Amaya. And they are really bringing the smack on NOS-4A2, it doesn't help that he is in the light so he lures them into the cave and gets an equal footing with Amaya who summons her bird totem to use to fight evenly with Kyle using magic on occasion to blind him through light to let Amaya keep hitting him. NoS4-A2 zaps Kyle knocking him over and then grabs Amaya content to bite her though Amaya uses her gorilla totem to smack NOS-4A2. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Brunettes Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Totem Users Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire